Self-service devices (“SSDs”) such as ATMs include components that sometimes require maintenance or replacement in the field. SSD failure diagnostic tools are often insufficient to pinpoint the root cause of a failure. Nonetheless, a field service technician is required to return a down SSD to service. One practical approach to returning such an SSD to service is to replace parts until the SSD can be put back on line. As a result, SSDs often include one or more parts that are (a) not original equipment; and (b) not identified in SSD inventory or parts census records. This may confound subsequent diagnoses and root-cause analysis, because the identity of components that may be involved in failure may be unknown or erroneous.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods for tracking an SSD on-board hardware inventory.